Moths
The following text contains spoilers and possibly triggering content. Moths Purpura, otherwise known as just "Moths", is the main antagonist of the game. Appearance Moths first appears mostly obscured by shadows. He has a large, dark hole in his chest that his small, carnivorous, red moths crawl out of. His hands are larger than a normal humans and end in large, black claws. His appendages and genital areas are obscured by inky, black slime. When in the light his face looks identical to Randall's, except that his eyes are now compound and red like a moth's and the black slime leaks from his orifices. He shares the neck scar with Randall as well. When in control of Randall he wears a gray and darker gray striped shirt and his posture is much more relaxed. He has dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair is a bit messier and he tends to either look irritable or smiles uncomfortably. Personality Moths' true personality isn't revealed til later in the game when he starts to take control of Randall. He first appears to be a violent monster who chases Randall through the hospital, it turns out he wasn't trying to kill him but wear Randall down to take control of him. Moths is shown to be callous and self absorbed. He Is uncaring to the feelings of others and does what he pleases. He's irritable and volatile, snapping at others if he feels that they're against him. He's also shown to be highly obsessive to the point of stalking and violence. He fears people leaving him and would rather kill them before they can so he can "preserve" his memory of them. He thinks of Mya as his friend, but knows that she will leave him because of how violent he is. He's unaware that his violent tendencies are as bad as they are, thinking other people are making a big deal out of it. He thought killing Amy was a favor to Mya and a show of his platonic love for her. Biography Age 6 It's shown that Moths was in Randall's life from this early on, insinuating that he could have even been there earlier than shown. It was revealed by the creator that Moths killed his mother at this age by setting his home on fire with his mother still inside. Age 19 Living his with aunt and uncle was shown to be a strain on Randall with their constant berating and disapproval. Moths seemed to be less active during this time, considering Randall was able to get a job and was attempting to start his life. The constant strain of the emotional abuse wore on Randall however, inciting Moths to take control again and murder his aunt and uncle when he was a little older. Age 22 After murdering them, Randall spent a year in the hospital. During this time Moths was subdued for the most part due to the medications and therapy Randall was receiving. He was still there and caused a lot of panic attacks for Randall in the hospital. Age 23 Upon entering the hospital, it's seemingly abandoned and devoid of people. Randall, still determined to get his medication, continues deeper into the hospital. He ends up in the basement morgue where he encounters Moths for the first time. Moths immediately begins chasing after Randall and becomes the first antagonist to haunt you throughout the hospital. Randall gets a mysterious calls after one chase scene and proceeds to call Mya for help, only for the phone to cut out. Randall eventually finds his way to the roof where he finds a newspaper article. Even though the bulk of the words are obscured by blood he manages to make out part of the article mentioning the murder that took place in room 4B and the culprit allegedly attempting suicide and ending up in the hospital. After finishing the article, Moths then appears from behind and shoves him off the roof. He wakes up in the hospital's sitting garden on a dirty old mattress with some mild injuries, but is able to continue on. After wandering around for a little while he runs into Mya, who is seemingly there because of the earlier phone call. They proceed to explore together, finding a key in a toilet much to Mya's disgust. Later on this Mya's revealed to be an illusion and is actually Moths taking her form to impede Randall's progress, becoming enraged when he makes it too far and chasing him through to stop him. Finally returning to the lobby, only to find the front door locked and the key he found in the lobby to not work, Randall finally shows his anger issues, shouting and swearing from frustration. Moths appears behind him after his outburst and what happened next is a mystery to the viewer. Back at the apartments, Randall returns to find Tom and Mya conversing in the hallways. He reacts out of jealously, snapping at them and running into his apartment. He questions himself for why he would do something so mean, but is too shy and upset to leave and apologize. He goes to bed to enter a nightmare, due to the medicine wearing off. The dream is dark and full of machinery, symbolizing his over worked, mechanical, grinding thoughts. It's swarming with the red moths and Randall has to maneuver on the conveyor belt. In one room you can make out the dead and bloody bodies of his deceased aunt and uncle, making Randall mention how he shouldn't be in this room. He gets chased through the rest of the belt by Moths. At the end of the dream, Randall is finally cornered by Moths in a small room. Moths is then revealed to be a form of Randall when the light hits him. He then grabs Randall, yelling to "LET HIM IN". This is referring to taking control of Randall's mind so he can front and do as he pleases. Randall wakes up screaming from his nightmare and pushes back Moths once more, stating it was just a dream. He then smokes a cigarette, ruining his desire to quite, but pushing the thoughts back and appearing much more calm. He pockets his purple lighter and heads out into the hallway. Mya runs into him in the hallway, clearly distraught and explains that Sausage (her cat) had gotten outside and she can't find her so she can't stay and chat. As you play as Mya, if you look in certain areas you'll see Randall lurking behind things, watching her. Once she finds her cat a cutscene shows the shadowed figure of Randall behind her, though his eye is glowing purple instead of red like Moths', possibly insinuating that it is in fact Randall stalking her in this part and not Moths. He takes off when Mya turns around, dropping his lighter on the walkway which Mya grabs. Randall is then seen waiting for her on the stairs of the apartment, he looks tired and upset and refuses to talk to her, instead heading back up to his room without a word. Later that night, Randall's seen pacing back and forth in his apartment and wondering out loud why he feels so angry. He proceeds into the hallway where he listens at Mya's door, noting she's on the phone with someone, this seems to incite more jealousy. He then notes that apartment 4B is still locked and he thinks there might be a key somewhere. This might insinuate that Moths is also influencing Randall at this point, as he's the one with the memories of the murder. He then finds a kitchen knife in the evidence box outside the room. This happens to be the same type of knife used in the murder, though not the same one. They most likely came as a set. The last thing he does is knock on Tom's door, to no avail, pushing him even more off the edge. That night he proceeds to have the flashback dream where it explores his past. He wakes up screaming and thrashing from the night terror, waking Mya up who runs to check on him. He explains that he had a night terror and that it used to happen to him a lot when he was younger. Mya, who's late to get ready for work has to leave but she asks to speak with him later, to which he shortly just says fine and closes the door, leaving her to worry. Randall (or most likely Moths at this point) proceeds to Tom's apartment, finding the door open and goes inside. He steals a few items and spends some time in Tom's bed, admiring his smell and generally being creepy. Tom later enters his apartment to find him there and questions him. Randall explains that the door was open and after an awkward silence the scene ends, leaving what happened to Tom during this time open to interpretation. When Mya arrives home later she attempts to talk to Tom, also finding his door left open. She notices the smell of bleach in the room, his television screen being shattered and the puddles of blood littering the floor. She makes her way to Randall's apartment to ask about the situation only to be denied entry to his apartment, instead he talks to her through the door, telling her to go away and Tom wants to hang out with him tonight. This hurts her feelings, but she continues to worry. Randall is next seen in his closet, most likely writing in his diary. When he enters his main room, Tom can be seen standing nearby, upon talking to him, he now looks different and slightly transparent. This Tom is later confirmed to be a figment of Randall's imagination, as Tom is already dead. His last nightmare is a dark maze littered with the red moths. The pathway is invisible, becoming visible when you touch certain moths. This is symbolic of Moths now leading Randall's psyche. In the next area, the walls are filled with T.V static and he finds his Mother in a room you cannot escape. Upon talking to her she says she hates him and that she wants him dead. Randall cries and screams for her to stop, ending up in a new hallway where, as he walks towards the end the sound of someone banging interrupts his thoughts until he's awoken by the sound, enraged. The source of the sound ends up being Amy making an attempt to once again knock on Mya's door to talk to her. This time she's remorseful of being so close minded and wants to make up with her sister. Randall opens the door, now fully taken over by Moths and begins telling her that Mya is actually at his place and coerces her to come in, leading to her demise. Mya comes home from work late and finds a letter from Amy, who had slipped it under her door. Mya is touched and attempts to call her, only to hear her sister's ringtone coming from next door in Randall's apartment. She then makes her way into his apartment, trying to get to the bottom of it. There she finds his diary, showing that Randall was doing better on his medication, even though he had no memory of what had happened, not even remembering where his aunt and uncle lived. As she reads she see Randall's declining sanity until its just scribbles and Tom's name. She then finds Tom's corpse in the bathtub, missing an eye and an arm. His body is covered in finger nail scratches and bite marks, insinuating that this was very much a crime of passion. Later she finds the corpse of her sister crammed in his closet, the only wounds on her being deep stab wounds in her back, meaning Moths murdered her in a surprise attack. Mya also finds Tom's bitten, severed arm under Randall's bed again hinting at Randall's secret desires. She finally gets into room 4B and finds the chalk outlines of Randall's aunt and uncle. When she attempts to enter the bathroom, Moths attacks her in the dark, knocking her unconscious. Mya's awoken to the sound of something splashing in the room, which turns out to be gasoline and whiskey, and opens her eyes to see Moths looming above her, lighting a cigarette in the dark. He jokes about how he was worried about hitting to hard as she was unconscious for awhile. When she yells at him he responds in a cocky manner, talking about how she shouldn't talk to him like that after "everything he's done for her and that he thinks killing Amy was a favor and shows that he thinks of her as a friend. It's revealed in his dialog that his goal is to preserve Mya and Tom's memories by killing them so they can never leave him. He set's the room ablaze and you can see that he's drawn the phrase "BURN ME ALIVE" on the wall in blood. He advances on Mya with his knife and after a struggle she turns the knife on him, stabbing him in the side. BAD END In the bad ending, Moths back up with the knife in his side, only showing mild annoyance, calling her "nothing but trouble" and yanks the knife from himself and attacks her once more. After another struggle, Mya manages to get control of the knife again and slashes him across the throat. This manages to stop him, though not before he calls her a "bitch" before dropping to the floor, seemingly dead. Mya get's out of the building and meets up with Stuart outside the building. A cut to a few months later happens and Mya's seen to be living in a new building, a streak of her hair now bleached silver from the stress of everything. Upon entering the kitchen Mya hears a knock at the door. She opens the door to a man standing in the doorway, his face hidden by the hood of his coat. He mentions how he moved in next door and he came to greet her. He pulls the hood down revealing that Moths/Randall did not die from the knife wound or the fire, though he now is covered in burns and his hair has been burned off on one side. The game ends here, but its speculated that Mya met her demise in this end. TRUE END In the true ending when Moths is stabbed in the side, he backs up and when reaching for the knife, notices something in his pocket. Upon pulling out the items his expression softens as Randall is pulled back into control from being reminded of the good memories of his friends. He immediately begins crying, realizing what he's done. He apologizes and when Mya attempts to comfort him, he pushes her away telling her he can't stop and he'll hurt again, but he doesn't want to hurt her. He tell her to head to the fire escape in Tom's room and runs into his bathroom, locking the door behind him. Mya can hear his crying behind the door, but cannot get it open so she escapes the building. This end insinuates that Randall and Moths did, in fact, die in the fire. Trivia * Moths was born on Dec 13th, therefore making his zodiac sign Sagittarius. * Moths is homosexual. * He shares most attributes with Randall. * Moths has more memories from his childhood, leading him to internalize a lot of the abusive traits of his parents. * He's actually highly protective of Randall, either out of self preservation, or possibly because he truly sees himself as a protector. * Moths loves the insects that share his namesake. He also loves other bugs/insects like centipedes, spiders, crickets and others. * His moths are a nonexistent breed. They glow bright red and have veins along their wings and are filled with blood. They have a venomous stinger at the end of their abdomen and sharp teeth. They eat human flesh. * Moths doesn't have impulse control. * Moths name is the plural of the word moth. Gallery Bad-end-2.png|Randall/Moths in the bad end Rand-no.png|Moths approaching Randall in the hospital hard to kill.png|Bad end Randall/Moths drawn by the creator. The third degree burns and new neck scar are apparent. Randall-smoking-murderboi.png Butterflies-1.png Yandererand.png Moths-moth.png Cloest-2.png